


you should see me in a crown

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2019 Videos [12]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: And Never See it Through, Blood and Gore, Child Death, Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Intimate Partner Violence, Queen Cersei Lannister, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Video, Video Format: MP4, Why Set Up So Much, they deserved so much more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: you win or you die





	you should see me in a crown

song by Billie Eilish

Download mp4 [here ](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-ignite_you_should_see_me_in_a_crown.m4v)

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Variations Show at Fanworks Con 2019 - theme was "Ignite"


End file.
